Dian Pinkerton
by Bill Friday
Summary: Discord has escaped his inprisonment, but he has a different target in mind: our world. but one thing, he's picked up a hitch hiker who happens to be the element of laughter. now I, along with Pinkie Pie, under the alias Dian Pinkerton, and my occasional partner Dylan must stop him before the world falls to chaos. PS not written in 1st person
1. The Pink Haired Girl

**The Pink Haired Girl**

**Excerpt** **from the Veil Guards manual:**

**If a person\character from a visited universe follows a guard to their home world, they are responsible for their wellbeing until they have been returned.  
**

* * *

"Thank you everyone and good night!" Jimmy Fallon said as the credits began rolling down the screen, and Anthony sat on the couch chuckling at the last sketch of Saturday Night Live. He loved the summer nights, not only was school out it also meant warmer nights which didn't require him to use the heavy sheets. He can also stay up late whenever he wanted. And it also meant overtime with missions.

"What else is on?" he said to himself and started channel surfing, he also began to feel that there was something he was forgetting, but he shrugged it off. After watching Bleach and two episodes of Cowboy Bebop he decided he was finally tired and went straight to his room at the end of the hall. Once he was there he looked at his watch and saw it was 2:30 in the morning.

_Just another night for me. _He thought and pulled off hid jean shorts and put on a pair of jogging shorts as his sleep wear. Before he got in to bed he felt a shiver go down his spine, which normally happened when there was trouble ahead. But he just thought it was the late night ice cream he had. Besides, his senses were always heightened whenever he was this tired, so his body always overreacted like this.

So he slumped on the bed without pulling off the covers and put on his headphones listening to Queen.

* * *

"Is every one ready?" Anthony asked the others that were attending the mission.

"Yes sir." Taylor responded.

"Good luck you guys." Patrick told them. Since he could not accompany the others since he wasn't a brony.

"Don't worry Pat." Shelby said to him. "Clarence said he'd have another assignment t for you. When she finished, Anthony gave Jasmine the thumbs up for dispatch in to Equestria.

"Brace yourselves." she announced as she set the coordinates.

_This is what all bronies dream of. _Anthony thought to himself as a ring of light materialized above them, and started to descend.

"Nervous?" Taylor asked Shelby

"A little." She said as the ring came upon them, feeling their bodies start to change. They felt the texture of their body change, their limbs start to shorten and falling on all fours their necks elongating along with their hair, until it finally stopped.

"Did it work?" one of them asked. They looked around and saw the answer; they were in Equestria.

* * *

Anthony awoke in the middle of the night to the smell of cotton candy. _What the hell?_ He thought and looked at his watch that said 3:00 a.m. _only a half hour? _He closed his eyes again while listening to Bohemian Rhapsody. He opened them again when he felt something next to him. He looked and saw frizzled hair coming out of the sheets in his bed. Thinking he was still asleep he closed his eyes a third time, except this time he heard a familiar high pitched voice that belonged to a certain pink mare.

"Hello!" said the voice, and Anthony's eyes opened, and he slowly turned his head to look right at the face of Pinkie Pie, a big smile right across her face.

Anthony lay in the bed taking in everything he saw. A few seconds later,

"." He yelled as loud as a howler monkey then tried to crawl off from his bed. He only got his torso up off before the rest of him fell on the hard wood floor, hitting his head on his suit case he got at a garage sale knocking his lights out.

He awoke who-knows-how-long later, feeling a bump on his head and a sharp pain in his ass.

"Well, at least I found the stapler." He groaned turning over and seeing the device that punctured his gluteus.

He looked around and saw no one else in the room. "Thank god. I really need to stop watching My Little Pony late at night" he said to himself picking out the staple on his butt

"Why do you have to stop watching stuff at night?" he heard Pinkie Pie's voice say. Stiffening, Anthony turned slowly dreading to face the pink… girl? He looked and what he saw was really not that shocking. It's what happens when you cross universes, your body changes to suit the environment you're in. and pinkie looked… well she looked like Pinkie if she were human, a girl in her late teens, cute round face, light blue eyes and pink frizzled hair. But what really shocked him was

"How the hell did you get here?" pinkie thought about it, looked as though she had it, then went on for half a minute until his patience started to diminish, which pinkie noticed since she finally answered him.

"wellwhenyoucametosaveallthe." Pinkie started talking in her sugar rushed manner until Anthony stopped her and got her to talk more slowly. "Well when you first came to Ponyville and after you and your friends saved all the unicorns I really wanted to see you again So, I... well I don't know what happened, I guess something happened that I can't remember, but now here I am." She finished off with a smile. But Anthony wasn't really in the mood.

"Damn it Clarence is going to kill me!" he said nursing the bump on his head.

Pinkie looked confused at what he said. "Why would your friend kill you-"

"Because you're here!" he yelled at her. But he regretted it because he saw Pinkies eyes start to tear up. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But it really is a big problem if someone follows me in to my world." She seemed to understand because she went right back to her hyper personality; which was still very cute.

"Well I'm sorry for being such a big problem, but since I'm here now why don't we have a SLUMBER PARTY." She said yelling out the last two words.

"Quiet please! You're going to wake everyone up." He whispered loudly to her. She covered her mouth and silently agreed. "Good now let's-." But a realization came to him- in Equestria they don't usually wear clothes, so if Pinkie pie came it meant.

"Are you not wearing clothes?" he asked.

"Why would I wear clothes? Unless if I was going to a special party, then I'd wear something, but other than that no." then she looked down and saw that by sheer luck the entire time she had the sheet wrapped around her the entire time. "Do I need to wear clothes in your world?"

"If you want to be decent y estar fuera del bote yes." He said half in Spanish, while keeping his eyes covered with his hand. She noticed, and wondered why he was doing it, so she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that it's not right for a guy to look at a girl when she's…" he didn't want to say the rest, but tuned and uncovered his eyes and continued. "Let's just get you decent. And also hang on to the sheets. In fact keep them. Actually burn them." Because he didn't want his mind going crazy with the new image of Pinkie Pie in his head while he slept under the covers. He silently opened the door and looked out in the hall. His sister in the room in front was asleep; he knew that for a fact. He stepped out, and tipped toed through the hall, followed by Pinkie who was staining herself not to burst with excitement in being in another world. They were half way through the hall when he heard a growl come from behind. They looked and saw it was Tommy, Anthony's Labrador, Chihuahua mix, and he was being hostile against Pinkie. _That dumb dog._

"Tommy shut up." He said to him but the tiny dog kept on growling, until he did the only thing he could think of: he pounced on him and held his mouth closed. He held on to the dog as he struggled to wrap his shirt around his muzzle.

"Is that what you're supposed to do?" pinkie asked

"The only thing I could think of." He said finally getting up, his dog trying to take off the makeshift muzzle. "Little guy must have opened the door… again." He finished in a defeated tone.

* * *

Once they were in the garage they started to look through the dryer hoping that his sister's clothes would fit, even though their size was significantly different. After she made herself decent with a pair of shorts, and a pink shirt, he could finally look at her like a person… or a better translation a pony that's been turned in to a human after passing the dimensional rift.

Pinkie looked at herself in a convenient mirror. It was plain and boring, which wasn't really her bright and flamboyant self. But she thought it was enough. "So where are we sleeping?" Pinkie asked, but Anthony was in the corner rummaging through a large trunk labeled VEIL GUARD PROPERTY. AUTHORIZE PERSONEL ONLY.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he got up and walked to her and put a key on a piece of string around her neck. "What is thing?"

"It's a perception filter." He told her. "It'll keep you unnoticed."

_Unnoticed? Why do have to be unnoticed?_ She thought. And as though he read her mind, Anthony answered.

"Because if my family sees a strange girl in our house who came in out of nowhere, they're going to freak out."

"But why would they do that?" Anthony sighed. Out of all the ponies that could have followed home, it needed to be the one with ADD.

"Just keep it on." He said and went towards a shelf and pulled down some blankets and leading her back in the house and in to the living room. "C'mon we'll sleep in the living room. And once we're up-." but Pinkie interrupted him.

"OH OH OH, I know, let's make cupcakes, then we can go to the park and run arou-."

"We're sending you home first thing." Anthony told her in a slightly loud voice, and when she heard him, she calmed down and suddenly felt saddened.

"But, why do I have to go?" she said in a calm, and sad tone.

"Because this isn't your world. You shouldn't even be able to come here. How you managed it, God only knows." Every word hit her like a sledge hammer, until her hair grayed and flattened out, the way it does when she felt like she hit rock bottom. "Sorry Pinkie, but this is protocol, and I can't do anything that could endanger my world or yours."

"I guess I understand." She whispered her hair turning puffy again. "But can we at least do something tomorrow?" Anthony thought about it, after the barrage of words he gave her, and finally realizing how hurtful it must have been, she probably deserver compensation.

"I guess we could take the scenic route." He said in a calmer mood; which caused him hair to fully frizz up and get super hyper again.

"YYYAAAAAAAYYYYY" she started screaming and cartwheeling; until she met his eyes that said that they might as well leave now. "sorry." she whispered, and took a blanket from him and settled on a sofa in the corner. Then there was scratching at the garage door.

"SHIT Tommy." He said quietly, remembering his little dog that he muzzled.

* * *

Pinkie lay in the bed, finally having a chance to study this new was all completely different from her world. The fact that her body changed was the most exciting thing of all and she couldn't wait to go outside; to see what things are different and what could be the same. But another thought came to her: how'd she get here? Was Twilight doing a teleportation spell that went wrong? Or did she walk in to some enchanted relic or temple that brought her here? She couldn't remember. The last thing she can recall was finally crashing for no reason. Probably after so much hyperactivity and sweets over the years. Either way she was happy she was able to visit another world. _This definitely beats Rainbow Dash and her sonic rainboom._


	2. The Prison

**The Prison**

Multi-dimensional prisons, the place where violators of the multiverse laws are kept just like in other worlds; within their walls are a multitude of criminals most of whom are from our universe, and they're scattered all around the multiverse from within the sky, to darkest regions of space, even beneath the oceans, there are even a few planet prisons. On one particular prison, orbiting around LG Orious, the largest known star in the equestrian universe, was awaiting a prisoner transfer. The guards set in the minimum security station were playing some rounds of poker.

"This is boring as hell." One of them said.

"We know. But the pay is good."

"So who do you think is coming?"

"Probably the usual: pirates, smugglers, the occasional unlicensed tour guide." They all placed down their cards, and once more the blue coated guard won the hand "Dear Celestia! Red, I swear you're cheating." The grey coated stallion with the police star cute mark said.

"Not cheating Runner." Red Swipe told them, "I'm just that good." Which he reminded them with his clover cutie mark. They were about to restart their hand when a call came in.

"I'll get it." The white coated guard with the sheathed sword cutie mark. Told them and headed in to the control room. He walked towards the monitor. "This is Atlas maximum security prison, Swift Kick speaking."

"Hello again Swift Kick, nice to see again." Said a familiar Trotish accented voice.

"Hello Dylan." Swift Kick said, and then opened the gates to allow him entrance.

* * *

"So you lot called me here. What seems to be the problem?" the young colt asked. He appeared to be in his late teens, brown shaggy coat, and an equally shaggy black mane, his badass crossed revolver and sword insignia\cutie mark crossed out with a black X, that said was a former Veil Guard, his retro leather jacket set on the coat hanger; The warden, a hefty black coated stallion with his intimidating crossed bones and skull cutie mark, looked at him, knowing the colt in front of him was their only option.

"Before we can continue." The warden said. "Promise me you'll keep this between us."

"You have my word." Dylan told him, and he meant it.

"Well you see a prisoner has escaped and-."

"So how is this one different?" Dylan interrupted a terrible habit of his.

"Well if you let me finish." The warden told him. Dylan nodded and let him continue. "the prisoner that has escaped one you may be familiar with."

"Well why not? A lot of the guy's here I managed to put away, so assuming they have a grudge." But the warden gave him a serious stare, and Dylan could feel that this wasn't some pirate.

"He's not exactly a regular prisoner… he wasn't even stationed here." That caught Dylan by surprise.

"Then who is it?"

The warden looked around, but only ones there were him, Dylan, and the three guards. "it's Discord." He said finally. This caught Dylan's attention.

"He escaped again?"

"He's done even more; he's gone to another world." Now it was getting interesting but he had a questioned in mind.

"Why call me up?"

"Well since Discord is an enemy of this world, Veil Guards can't interfere as you know. And because we don't know whether he jumped worlds on purpose, we can only assume that it was by mistake."

"And he is incredibly unpredictable and dangerous to just wait it out. But the Veil Guards cant do anything about it, so you lot need somepony who's had former Veil Guard credentials" Dylan said. The warden nodded. "If you know I am no longer a Veil Guard, I am a hired gun, so I'm going to need a good price for it."

"I knew you were going to say that." The warden told him, then he presents I'm a bag of bits. "that's two hundred grand." Dylan looked in the bag, then back at the warden with a smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

"Sorry little guy." Anthony apologized to his dog, who did not appear amused at the moment. _At least he stopped barking._ But he wasn't sure whether the perception filter he had around pinkies neck would work on dogs or any animal. Guess he'll have to wait and see. For now it was time to go to sleep, so he went back in the house, in to the small room next to the garage, pass the kitchen, and finally the living room where he saw Pinkie Pie lying on the couch, completely knocked out. Sleeping could make anyone look cute, even a cartoon equine that's been turned human. _C'mon dude, get yourself to sleep. _He willed himself to his father's leather recliner chair and pulled the lever, and grabbed a blanket and finally went to sleep.

* * *

_We are in Equestria! _Anthony thought to himself, he and his friend did what bronies and pegasisters could do in fanfictions.

"so far so good." Taylor said looking around, he as a black unicorn, with a darker mane and his black lightning bolt insignia for a cutie mark. but he still wore his trademark blue hoodie.

Shelby was a grey Pegasus, with black mane, and her multi-shape insignia cutie mark, with her grey hoodie as well.

Finally, Anthony was a dark blue earth pony, indigo mane, Matrix hieroglyphs cutie mark and his black fedora. They looked around and saw that they landed just outside the Everfree forest. "This is so cool." Shelby said flying around with her new wings.

Anthony was the first to come out of the excitement. "Remember guy's this is our first crossover mission so we-." But he was interrupted when a deep voce called to them.

"Who goes there?" it said. They looked and saw it was a palace guard. "Identify yourself!"

"Calm down." Anthony told him, and he showed him his insignia/cutie mark. "We're here at Celestia's request." The guard repented and lowered his spear.

"So sorry." He apologized. "They never tell us who's coming to help us."

"Don't sweat it." He said. "It's always a game of chance with us. Now can you take us to the debriefing station please?"

"certainly." The guard told them, and he guided them in to the Everfree.

* * *

Anthony opened his eyes and saw that he was in the living room, the remote on the floor and an empty bag of trail mix on the floor. He must have fallen asleep on the couch again. He got up and smelled… cupcakes. _Cupcakes? Who the hell makes cupcakes at ten in the morning?_ He got his answer in the familiar high pitched voice that helped him recall all of last night. _Oh that's right, I was followed._

He got up and dragged his feet to the kitchen. When he got there he saw her, the pink haired girl from an equestrian universe using her modified limbs to make breakfast.

"Gooooood morning." She told him when he sat down at one of the stools at the counter.

"Pinkie what is this?" but he knew what it was, the mysterious guest making breakfast cliché.

"well you see," she began "I fell asleep for a few hours, but I woke up because I was too excited to be in another world, so using my new shape I did what I did best and made CUPCAKES."

Anthony had to cover his ears for the last word. He was glad she was wearing the perception filter or who knows what his folks would say if they saw her. Speaking of which, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Although perception filters were almost always effective, they couldn't cover up noise.

"Who is it?" Anthony's younger sister asked as she came in. she only looked at him which meant the device on Pinkie was working. He signaled Pinkie to keep quiet as turned to talk to his sister.

"Morning Val." He said.

"Hi" she responded and walked towards the pantry, completely ignoring the cupcakes, which puzzled him. She would have pounced on the first cupcake she saw, but she acted as if they weren't even there. So what was going on?

"Hey Val, don't you see the cupcakes right there?" he asked pointing at them. But when she looked, it was more like glimpsed them before dismissing them.

"I didn't see any." She said, before walking in the living room whispering that he was a terrible liar.

"What's wrong with her?" Pinkie asked. Anthony thought about it before he came to a plausible conclusion.

"Well it would seem that when you made the cupcakes the perception filter seeped in to them making them unnoticeable." He finished taking a cupcake. It was also very lucky that it did happen, but he didn't want to say it aloud. "So shall we move forward?"

Pinkie looked at him with a hopeful look. "Does that mean I can see your world?" she asked excitedly.

"That's right, but only look around, and then I take you back home. Now I have to get changed in to my street clothes." And he walks back to his room. Pinkie thought about what he said and looked at herself. _This doesn't feel like me. _She thought to herself and went back to the garage.

_I hope I can get her back before anyone else notices._ Anthony thought, especially knowing Clarence's temper. Of all the monsters he could face, t was an old man's temper that really caused him to wet himself. Once he finished getting dressed he walked to the door and saw… pinkie in new clothes, that he's sure no one in his house owns. She had on a denim skirt that was tied with a yellow ribbon in to a bow, a pink shirt with balloons on it, and a yellow summer jacket, with a pair of yellow Vans.

"What do you think?" she asked, but all he could do was stutter at how she managed to get these clothes, but realized that it was Pinkie Pie, and if she could break the laws of physics in her world, why not in his.

"You look nice." He finally told her, and escorted her to the front door. "ladies first." He said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said politely and walked out. Anthony followed, but he felt a sudden shiver down his spine: Something was watching them, and he knows not to take the shiver lightly. _I really need to get her home._

* * *

Somewhere in the city, on the crowded streets during the morning rush hour, a lone hooded figure walks in an alleyway, on the other side he walks in front of a convenient mini mart. _How perfect._ The figure thought, checking his pocket, and pulling out a wad of cash. _I believe this should afford me something. _He walks inside towards the front; he looks around the shelves until he picks his choice. With the candy bar in hand he walks towards the counter, money in hand.

"This will be all, my good fellow." He tells the clerk.

"That'll be 1.09 sir." he hands him the money, and turns to walk away, but before he can the clerk calls out to him.

"Hey man, your voice sounds familiar." The clerk tells him.

"Really? How so?"

"Yeah, you sound like Q from 'Star Trek: the next generation'."

The hooded figure turned back to him revealing a goatee that was hidden in the shadow of the hood. "Can you think of anyone else?" he asked him. The clerk thought hard until he finally remembered.

"Now I remember, that same guy played Discord."

"That is correct." The figure said before removing his hood. The clerk looked in to the familiar, but changed face of.

"DISCORD!" he tried to run, but was lifted in the air and turned upside down and brought in front his captor.

"Listen to me, my good man." Discord told him. "I need a guide to help me around this world, and since you recognize me, you seem like a good candidate." The clerk nodded vigorously hoping that the worst could be avoided. "Good, now please tell me what your name is"

"Evan" he told him.

"Thank you Evan, now I happen to need a base of operations, so, as you say in this world, can I crash at your place?" he asked, taking a bite of the candy bar


	3. Notice

**Notice**

"We're sorry Celestia couldn't be here." Shining Armor apologized to the Veil Guards.

"That's fine." Taylor said who had become the current unofficial leader of the group. "What we need is what we're dealing with."

"Of course sir." Shining said, and then he showed them pictures of several unicorns of different ages, colors and gender. "These ponies have all disappeared within a month, and we have reason to believe that this is more than a simple abduction.

"It does seem too large for anypony to pull off, especially with unicorns with magic." Shelby said.

"That's a good point." Anthony said. "Does he attack in any certain pattern?" he asked Shining, hoping the kidnaper had made that one important flaw.

"Unfortunately no." he told them. Anthony felt as though they lost their only advantage. "However," shining said bringing their hopes up. "There is one place he hasn't attacked yet, and it should be the last place he's headed to."

"Where is it?" Taylor asked, and Shining Armor told them where it was and how to get there.

"Here we are." Anthony announced. The place the kidnapper was most likely to appear: Ponyville

Anthony moved to the head of the trio, just before the city limits. "all right gang, everyone split up and look for clues."

"Has he been Watching Scooby Doo again?" Shelby whispered to Taylor, but he just shrugged.

They went in to town and started their search. Anthony decided to look around the outskirts, and near the Everfree, the most likely place for a psycho to hang out at. Since they had little time, he decided to take a short cut through the center of the town. _I hope we finish our investigation soon, I left Reservoir Dogs recording. _He was passing sugar cube when he crashed into a pony carrying several boxes that looked like they weighed more than the pony could carry.. They both fell over face first, the boxes the pony was carrying falling all over them.

"Watch it next time!" Anthony told off the mare.

"I'm sorry." She said getting up.

"It's fine. Part of it's my fault too." he said brushing himself off. When he looks up, who should it be other tan Pinkie Pie, and knowing her this investigation is going to get much harder. _Looks_ _like_ _Reservoir_ _Dogs is going to have to wait. _And now the most inconvenient moment that could happen to him.

"Hey I've never seen you around here before, are new around here?" she asked him. Perfect, no she's going to start following him around town, f he didn't act fast he was going to be followed by a polka machine on wheels.

"Actually I was just passing through." He told her. It was much overused, but still effective.

"Oh that's fine." She responded.

_Perfect, now I can go on without a hitch._ But that only lasted a second when she came up with another announcement.

"Then I'll have to do a passing by party!" she yelled in excitement.

_Crap_.

"Anthony wake up, wake up sleepy." Anthony awoke to Pinkie Pie's face hovering over him.

"Pinkie?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you won't throw a party for?" pinkie felt confused at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it just sort of came out." He looked around and saw that he was lying on a bench catching up on some much needed sleep.

"How far did we go?"

"well we walked by a library where I went to read some recipe books, then we passed by some people that we said hello to, now we're taking a detour through a tree grove where you fell asleep on that bench." He looked and she was right, it's the grove that will take them to the lounge so he can send pinkie back home.

"All right now," he got up from the bench and stretched out, feeling a few bones pop. "lets get you home." He headed toward the telepad, but something was off, he looked back and Pinkie wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That we can't go in there."

"Why not?" He asks. In response she pulled out a blue piece of paper and handed it to him. "What is this?"

"A notice."

He looked at it. It read: Notice: these premises have been temporarily shut down due to rad roach infestation. _Infestation, just my luck._ And he passed out of the horrendous vocal beating he would receive.

_I don't see her_. Anthony thought as he looked around, he hasn't seen head or tail of the walking pink sugar rush. _Just keep your head down and pray she can't find you._ He moved on checking every corner for both the ponynapper and pinkie. It was hard enough the first time, and if he heard any more of that polka music he gonna throw himself off a cliff. _I should ask around._ So he went to the first pony he saw, a chestnut colored stallion with an hour glass cutie mark.

"Excuse me," he called out to him. The pony looked over to him cooperatively. "have you seen anypony that looked suspicious to you?" the stallion told him of a shadowy looking pony who's been stalking around town, and that he looked to be particularly interested in the unicorns of the area.

"Do you know where he could have gone?" he asked him.

"Well the last lace I've seen him is near the Everfree forest. I believe you should look there."

"Thank you." He turned to take off but the pony had something else to say.

"Also there seems to be a pink mare looking for you." Anthony stiffened. _O lovely._

"Do you know where she is?"

"Right over there." He said pointing behind him, and sure enough there was pinkie pie.

"Oh no! Well thank you very much." He rapidly told min before rushing off.

"Glad to help."

"Anthony please wake up. I don't want to keep doing this." Anthony woke up once again to Pinkie Pies face.

"All right tell me why I'm asleep again."

"Well you looked at the notice and passed out."

"Oh yeah that's right." He got up once again from the bench rubbing his head where he hit it on the brief case.

"Now what do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well since rad roaches take about two days to be cleared out, I guess you're going to have to stay until, about Tuesday." He told her, which got her all excited once again.

"YAY! Now I can explore this world even more, where's your bakery." But he stopped her questioning.

"I'll take you around town, but please try not to bring attention to yourself."

"understood." And pinkie promised to it.

"My, this world is interesting, and I didn't even need to do anything to it." Discord said looking outside the car, his helpless hostage in the driver's seat.

"What do you plan on doing sir?" Evan asked him nervously.

"Well what do you think? Take over this world, like tried to in Equestria, only this time there are no Elements of Harmony to get in my way." Discord laughed maniacally before continuing. "However it seems that my powers are not fully functional in this dimension. As it is my only immediate recognizable feature is the goatee." And he was right, although he resembled discord on a human level, his horns and claws were gone, and his powers were very limited.

"So if your powers are weak, how do you plan on ruling tis world?" discord looked at him, which made Evan even more nervous.

"You just leave that to me."

"Sooooo, where are we going?" pinkie pie asked. Since she was stuck it his world until further notice, they decided to hop in the car and go looking around town.

"Just anywhere that catches your eye." Pinkie looked out the window studying everything in sight. They passed by several buildings, but she had no interest in them until they reached the bay.

"Where are we now?"

"A place called the marina where the boats are docked."

"Can we go look around?" why not? There was nothing else to do, so they found a parking space and got off. They walked around, there were shops, food stands, and in the center was a wide open area for band to play and to screen movies.

"Where should we go first?"

"I always liked the comic book shop."

Once they had entered the store Anthony headed to the front while Pinkie went towards the back.

"Who's she?" the clerk asked.

"She's just a friend Clive, no one special."

"What's her name?" crap, he just realized that he forgot to give her an alias since Pinkie Pie wasn't an all too common name let alone a real one. Trying not to act too cliché he blurted the first thing that came to his head.

"Dian Pinkerton." _What the hell kind of name is that you dope?_ But Clive seemed to buy it.

"Pinkerton? That's a really old fashioned name."

"Yeah well, there are only so many people in the world." Just then Pinkie pie walked up to him with a comic in her hands.

"Anthony can you buy me this? I didn't bring any money. Oh hello." She said to Clive.

"Hello miss Pinkerton." He told her which made her feel confused.

"What did he call me?" She asked Anthony.

"Your last name, since I know you're used to being called your first." He looked at her pleadingly to make go along.

"Oh yeah, please call me by my first."

"Sorry Dian." This only confused her further.

"Well now _Dian, _how 'bout I buy you that book?" pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the counter and walked off to another part of the shop.

"What was all that?" pinkie asked, a little annoyed that he didn't tell her what was happening.

"Well you see, Pinkie Pie isn't really a legitimate name here. But I didn't think on telling you because I thought you weren't going to be here long, so when Clive asked your name I pretty much told him the first thing that came to my head."

"My middle name and first name twisted around?"

"Well Pinkerton is a good name." if you were fifty, but he didn't say it aloud.

"Well, I guess t's okay." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now why don't we keep exploring the marina?"

They kept on going the whole day, going to thrift stores and antique shops, buying cupcakes and other sorts of pastries, as well as pinkies first time eating chips, specifically the spicy kind. After she washed all down with a soda, they decided to get her more clothes since she was staying a while.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"yup." When he paid for her clothes they headed to the car.

"You know, I had a fun time Pinkie."

"Me too." He looked at her, he blue eyes, pink hair which surprisingly no one asked her about. The things people are oblivious to. They walked to the parking lot, and saw the car, but when they got to it, somebody else was there, a young man by the look of it, and he had on a leather jacket and his shaggy hidden behind a fedora. Anthony moved pinkie behind him in case they were assaulted.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"Anthony, nice to see you again." He recognized the English accented voice, and the reunion was all too soon.

"Dylan Boon?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I see you still mutter cheesy one liner."

"Hey they can still work, also," he says looking at pinkie. "Who is this very pretty girl you have here?"

Pinkie blushed at his charm." My name is Dian." She told him nervously.

"Oh c'mon don't fall for it. He does that to any girl he meets."

"Well it looks as though some ones jelo-oof." But he couldn't say the rest because Anthony had punched in the gut, forcing him on his knees.

"First of all, never use cliché lines around me, second she's gonna have to leave soon, so we can't get too close, and third." But Dylan pulled him by the shirt causing him to hit his head on the bumper of his car."

"How does it feel?" Dylan asked him. By now Anthony knew not to push him farther, so he surrendered.

"Well now that I have your undivided attention," he started "Anthony, I need to know if I can trust you." The question caught him by surprise. Sure Dylan got on his nerves, but of the few times they ventured together they never double-crossed each other. But it never occurred to him if he trusted him, but knowing him it was best to ask what it was first.

"What is it you're after?"

"It's Discord; he's escaped and is now in your world." The few words he said got pinkie attention, and her reaction was a dead giveaway.

"Discord got out? We have to find him." She blurted out.

"Well, what do you say?"

Anthony thought about it, if they didn't inform him on this, by the time they do it would already be too late.

"I'm in."


End file.
